During the present report period, antitumor and anti-HIV bioassay-guided fractionation has led to a variety of structurally and biologically intriguing new compounds from marine animals and terrestrial plants. Efforts have been focused on the following: cytotoxic saponins from legumes, isolation of cytotoxic and anti-HIV sponge proteins, cytotoxic sesquiterpenes from an alga, and dereplication of phorbol esters from extracts from the family Euphorbiaceae.